Clan
}} Clans are unions into which players can join up. Clans are managed in the Clan Tower, which is built in the ''Clan Tower'' quest and enables access to the Clan menu. There are clan events in which members participate as individuals and as a group to earn rewards. Clan event locations are accessible through the location Magic Duels. Creation You can create a clan in the 'Create' tab. Creating a clan in the Clan Tower costs 1000 Lanterns, 100 Love, 10 Cuirass. Clan founders can dissolve their Clan. You can choose a Clan Name, Clan Motto, Clan Description, and Clan Arms. Clan Arms are the clan's coat of arms. The choice is between the image of a tree, a steering wheel, crab, cherries, cat, horse, crossed swords, or fox; the colors to choose are gold, silver, and green. It is not known if or which of these or how they can be altered later. Members The clan's founder is its leader. Including the leader, each clan can have up to 10 members. Clan leaders can invite players into their clan. Players get the invitation in the their mailbox, where they can accept or decline the invite. Clan membership can be terminated by the player leaving (via button in the Clan menu) or by the Clan leader. Afterwards there is a 72-hour ban on the exited player joining a clan or the exited clan adding a member. Clan Points Clan points are the reward and currency of clan events. Gained clan points determine the position in the clan competition Rating, and are used in the Clan Shop. Clan Points are earned: *from cups in Magic Duels' temporary lands and their dungeon location(s). *by taking part in Top of the week competitions in the categories Riches, Harvest, Production, Generosity, Poultry Keeping, and Livestock Breeding. *by taking part in Blitz cups in the categories Production and Harvest. The reward is divided between Clan members according to their contribution determined by earned Points in the Ratings. Rating By winning clan points a clan can rise in the Clan Rating, found in the 'Rating' tab. The top 100 clans get a reward of rubies, split among the members according to their contribution. There are differing amount of rubies for the top 3 clans, the top 4-10, and the top 11-100. The top 3 clans' members each get a prize Cup, which gives rewards 20x every 24h. Members that left or were expelled don't get the rewards. During first clan event: The top 3 clans get and Magician's Cup, , and , the top 4-10 get , the top 11-100 get . During clan event Summer Mystery: The top 3 clans get and Summer Magician's Cup, , and , the top 4-10 get , the top 11-100 get . Shop Once a player is a clan member they can use the clan shop. The shop menu button is in the upper right of the Clan Tower menu. In it you can buy things with clan points, for yourself or as a gift for friends. The shop is available during clan events, and for a short time after the event has ended. The shops wares change according to event. Spent clan points are deducted from your personal clan point bank for the shop, but are not deducted from your Rating; the Clan Rating is unaffected by spending points in the Shop. Clan Points that have not been spent at the end of the event are saved until the next event. If you change Alliances any points earned will be lost. But you can spend the points in the Store - watch the timer. The store will be available for some little time after the Alliance has finished! Watch the Timer!! The store has different levels which unlock different items. * 1st level: - 0 Points Alliance * 2 Level - 1500 Points Alliance * 3 Level - 3000 Points Alliance * 4 Level - 4500 Points Alliance * 5 Level - 6000 Points Alliance * 6 Level - 7500 Points Alliance * 7 Level - 10000 Points Alliance * 8 level: - 12500 Alliance Points * 9 level: - 15000 Alliance Points * 10 level: - 18000 Alliance Points Notes Category:Gameplay